


Kevin's Shatter Dome

by Cheryl1964



Series: Gabriel in Charge Verse [9]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin gets Gabriel to set up an extended family vacation with the Winchesters and the McManus twins As Jaeger Pilots. Welcome to Kevin's Shatter Dome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Did I hear someone mention vacation?" Balthazar said as he popped in on the bunker.

"Actually yeah, you did." Sam answered. "Kevin will be done with his last final of sophomore year at Harvard this week and Murphy called just now to let us know that Kevin was going to talk to Gabriel about a 'family' vacation."

"Besides he's got a 4.0 GPA. The kid deserves a break." Dean said. "Hope he comes up with somewhere awesome, like warm with barely dressed native girls."

"Dean, stop being a pervert." Sam said.

"Knowing our young prophet, it will be awesome." Balthazar said. "At least for some of us."

* * *

Poseidon smiled. He was surrounded by salt water; the deep brine of the open ocean for the first time in who knows how long cradled him in its depths. And he was huge; he could feel his massive bulk. And that little cuckolding's bastard Loki was nowhere to be found. He was free and in his element. While Loki or rather Gabriel was nowhere to be found, Poseidon was sure that there were humans somewhere near a shore where he could spend his wrath. He turned his bulk toward the surface.

* * *

"Welcome to Hong Kong gentlemen." Dean jumped at the voice of Gabriel turning around to find himself in a huge space that looked much like a hangar. Sam was glancing around and grinning as if he knew exactly what was going on.

Gabriel was making his way across the floor followed by Darius carrying a clipboard.

"Gabriel! What the fuck?" Dean yelled. "One minute I'm in the shower and the next I'm here? Where the hell is here anyhow?"

"Hong Kong." Sam replied as if it made perfect sense. "The Shatter dome."

"Shatter…" Dean looked around finally taking note of the three giant robots housed in the large space. "Dammit Gabriel! What the fuck?"

"Kevin's vacation Dean." Gabriel said as he stopped in front of the hunters wearing a military dress uniform with so many medals it looked as if the archangel should tip over from the weight. "The kid's got a thing for Pacific Rim and so I decided to give him Pacific Rim."

"And deal out a bit more punishment to Poseidon while he's at it." Darius said. "Balthazar and Castiel are our research department while the two of you and the MacManus twins are Jaeger pilots."

Dean turned around noticing the jaeger they were standing in front of. The robot was solid black with chrome accents. A large gun was attached to the machine's right side. A sheath at its left side held a knife.

"Impala, the Mark III jaeger of the infamous Winchester brothers." Darius said. "And the green one over there is Celtic Warrior a Mark IV, it belongs to Connor and Murphy."

"Why does that last jaeger have a hammer?" Sam asked.

"That would be our Mark V, Viking Berserker." Gabriel said. "Piloted by Thor and Heimdallr. Kevin isn't the only fan of Pacific Rim. I think giving Heimdallr Cinemax on Demand is really going to bite me in the ass one of these days."

"Let me guess, the Kaiju is Poseidon." Sam said.

"Of course." Gabriel said. "Kaijus are big ugly sea creatures; just like Poseidon."

* * *

No one was really surprised to find that Dean and Heimdallr got along wonderfully. It was practically a given seeing how often they had ended up as the targets of Gabriel's humor and or boredom in the past.

"The thing is not to take it personally Dean." Heimdallr said as he and the others sat at a long table in the mess hall. "It is Loki's way to target those he likes as the butt of his jokes, but it is not done out of malice. He saves his wrath for the deserving."

"The humans sitting at this table and the young prophet have gained his respect." Thor added. "But you have all proven yourselves to be much more than simple humans."

A sudden alarm interrupted their conversation as Kevin's voice blared across the loudspeakers. "Movement in the breach! Kaiju signature reads as Category 3. Codename…What's his codename again…Codename uh, Minnowpenis."

Thor spewed a mouthful of mead from his nose. "I take it Loki is giving the codenames!" He laughed.

"Impala crew, suit up and report to Shatter dome; Celtic Warrior and Viking Berserker crews stand down. Single Jaeger mission protocol." Kevin continued.

"Well Sammy coming with?" Dean asked as he stood up. "Looks like we get to kick some Kaiju ass!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You do realize Balthazar that in order to follow the established scripting of the movie; you are now required to create a neural bridge with it." Castiel said pointing at the bit of Kaiju brain floating inside the tank.

"How about we skip that part and just say that I did." Balthazar replied with a shudder. "That thing is disgusting, slimy, and wholly repellent!"

"Be that as it may; you did give Gabriel your agreement to follow along for the prophet's sake." Castiel reminded the other angel.

"This is beyond the bounds of acceptance! Gabriel can just…" Balthazar started and then caught sight of Gabriel and Thor at the door of the lab.

"Gabriel can just what?" The eldest archangel asked with a smirk.

"Deploy our Ranger forces as he sees fit." Balthazar finished with a weak smile.

Castiel shook his head then took up his part; playing his role. "Marshall, I predict that we will witness a double event within the week. We have to develop a different battle plan if we are to defeat our enemy."

Gabriel turned to Balthazar. "Dammit! You so owe me for this. Coming up with a different battle plan does us no good if we don't know what the Kaiju are thinking. We know that they are clones for all that they each look different." Balthazar went over to where the bit of kaiju brain floated. "I believe that it is possible to create a neural bridge and connect with the kaiju."

"Let me see if I comprehend this." Thor said. "You want to drift…with a Kaiju? The neural load would be too much; you wouldn't survive it."

"I agree." Gabriel said. "Castiel I want your research on my desk immediately. Now, I'm needed in Loccent; Impala is being deployed to deal with Minnowpenis."

Thor turned to follow Gabriel out of the lab laughing again at the codename that had Loki written all over it.

* * *

 _"Neural handshake in five…four…three… two…one."_  Kevin's voice came over the speaker.

Although they had an idea of what was about to happen, it was still a bit of a shock when Sam and Dean found themselves pulled into the drift. Flashes of John and Mary and other images from their childhood came and went before they were pulled back to the present by Kevin's voice.

_"Neural handshake 100% and holding. Calibration sequence initiated."_

Dean lifted his arms before announcing "Left side calibrating."

Sam copied his brother's actions "Right side calibrating."

 _"Marshall on deck!"_  Kevin announced alerting the two to the fact that Gabriel was now also present in Loccent.

 _"Good morning chuckleheads!"_  Gabriel said with way too much cheer in his voice _. "Berserker and Warrior have had their warm up; now it's your turn. You can get a feel for the jaeger and familiarize yourselves with the weapons systems. You have the Colt Plasma Cannon and the Demon Killing blade. They work the same as they do in the real world but have a little fun first."_

"A little fun?" Dean asked.

_"Take your time kicking the kaiju's ass. It can't really do you any real damage although it can damage the Impala somewhat. It's a vacation boys, relieve some of that Winchester stress you're always carrying around. I'm turning you back over to Kevin for transport."_

Sam grinned and announced "Impala ready for transport connection."

"You know Sam; you're having way too much fun here." Dean grumbled as the robot was lifted from the hangar by a group of helicopters.

"Oh lighten up Dean." Sam said. "It's like Disneyworld with giant robots."

_"Impala, coming up on the Miracle mile. Disengage transport at your leisure."_

"Transport disengaged." Sam said remembering to bend his knees for the impact. Dean however; did not causing the jaeger to face plant in the middle of the ocean.

Loud guffaws could be heard over the speaker as Thor sputtered.  _"Not the most graceful drop I've seen! But certainly the largest cannonball wave!"_

"Ha, ha. Laugh it up Blondie!" Dean grumbled as he and Sam heaved the tons of metal back to its feet. Only to fall again as each brother attempted to step forward with the opposite foot.

 _"At this rate the Kaiju will die laughing!"_  Gabriel could be heard agreeing with the Norse god.


	3. Chapter 3

Balthazar sat on the floor surrounded by bits of garbage. "Never again, I don't care what Gabriel threatens me with I am never doing that again."

Castiel looked at his brother and shook his head. "I take it the experience was not enjoyable?" Castiel said as he helped Balthazar up into a seat.

"I now know more about that pagan bastard's sex life that is decent!" Balthazar said. "I think you are supposed to go get Gabriel now."

"I will return momentarily." Castiel said hurrying off in the direction of Loccent.

Balthazar snapped his fingers conjuring up a bottle of scotch and downing it in one go. The angel gave a shudder and snapped his fingers refilling the bottle.

* * *

It had taken a few false starts and tumbles for Sam and Dean to get the hang of coordinating their movements to control the huge robot but now they had it.

_"If you two are finished tripping over your own feet, there's a kaiju out there with your name on it."_  Gabriel's voice came over the speaker.

"You know you could have just snapped the knowledge on how to control this thing in our brains!" Dean complained.

_"Now what would be the fun in that?"_  Gabriel snarked _. "Now that you've gotten the hang of it, you should know the kaiju is closing fast on your right."_

The two had just enough warning to turn and brace for the impact. Instead of knocking the jaeger over the kaiju ended up caught and shoved back before a massive metal fist connected with its jaw.

"So let's see what these weapons do eh Sam?" Dean asked. "Knife first?"

"Sounds good to me." Sam said pressing a button. The Jaeger reached down and pulled the knife from the sheath and swung it up in a slashing motion opening a cut across the front of the Kaiju's body. "Damn that's sharp!"

"Awesome!" Dean said. "We've got a giant Ginsu!"

The Kaiju stumbled back with a roar before settling its bulk on all fours and lunging at the Jaeger knocking the robot back and off its feet. Dean and Sam had plenty of practice in getting the machine back to its feet.

"Let's see how he likes the Colt." Dean said pressing a button.

The Kaiju reared up on its hindquarters just in time to catch the blast full in its chest. The creature was knocked back as the Colt continued to discharge until the cannon was empty.

_"Kaiju signature eliminated."_  Kevin's voice said.  _"It's dead guys."_

"Of course it's dead. That's what happened when you mess the Winchesters!" Dean said with a grin.

"Oh somebody is having a good time now." Sam noted before pressing the button to announce "Threat eliminated, Impala returning to Shatter Dome."

The two turned the robot toward the base heading for the bay doors.

Castiel's gravelly voice carried clearly over the intercom _. "Marshall, Balthazar built a neural bridge out of garbage and drifted with a kaiju!"_

* * *

Balthazar was sitting in a chair, shaking and guzzling the contents of a fifth of Bacardi 151 as Castiel led a smirking Gabriel into the lab. Gabriel grabbed another chair and dragged in over next to Balthazar.

"I'm scarred for all eternity now, thank you very much." Balthazar stated sarcastically.

"What did you see Balth?" Gabriel asked.

"What didn't I see?" Balthazar yelled. "Do you know how disgusting it is to see Poseidon having sex? Eww!"

"Besides that." Gabriel asked trying not to laugh.

"Well I think it's his intention to wipe out the human population. I only caught flashes between the unwanted porn." Balthazar answered taking another pull on the bottle.

"I need you to do it again." Gabriel said.

"Luckily I can't unless you have a spare kaiju brain lying around somewhere." Balthazar said. "Please tell me you don't." Balthazar groaned as he caught the look on Gabriel's face.

"No but, I know someone who might." Gabriel answered. Going over to the lab's computer he pulled up some information and printed out a card. Handing the card to Balthazar Gabriel explained. "There are certain individuals who deal in the procurement and distribution of kaiju remains."

"Black marketers." Balthazar said.

"Take this card to the Bone Slums and ask for Meg Chau." Gabriel explained. "In return for certain financial assistance, I granted her exclusive right over all Kaiju remains in the area. I don't think I have to warn you not to trust her."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaiju bone powder is very good for the male potency. I take it myself." The creepy little shopkeeper was saying.

"Do I look like I can't get it up mate? I indulge in ménage a twelves on a regular basis!" Balthazar yelled then sighed. "How about we just skip the filler and jump ahead to the point where you open the secret door and let me talk to Meg?"

Balthazar crossed his arms impatiently while the shopkeeper came over and flipped the switch causing the doors to begin to open. "Good luck." The little man said snarkily while he waved Balthazar into the back room.

Balthazar sighed at Meg's minions hurrying back and forth as the dissected Kaiju bits and ripped Kaiju skin lice from their hardened shells. He couldn't help but notice that they all had solid black eyes.

"Gabriel wanted me to be at home in my role." Meg's voice carried to him. "And he's an ass that thinks it's funny to remind me that I'm no longer a part of hell's hierarchy."

"Considering that hell has been put on eternal lockdown, I would thing that you'd regard that as a good thing." Balthazar quipped.

"Yeah, yeah." Meg replied. "So let me guess, you're looking for a secondary Kaiju brain?"

"Ah, you've seen the movie I take it?" Balthazar asked.

"Once or twice." Meg nodded.

"You do know your character gets eaten by a kaiju?" Balthazar pointed out.

"End the end I give it heartburn from hell." Meg grinned. "I'm well cast. I may be ascended but I'm still a demon at heart."

* * *

Thor caught the basketball and looked up then nudged Heimdallr in the side. "That's quite the fighting technique you Winchesters have." He said with a laugh.

Murphy pulled out two cigarettes to light and handed one to Connor. "I think you spent more time on your ass than you did your feet."

"The beast was probably too busy laughing to really fight back!" Heimdallr added.

"Well considering that feathered dick has been in Loki mode since we got here, he neglected to give us the instruction manual." Dean spat.

"Oh well that changes things…not!" Thor laughed. "I would think that you had learned to take Loki's tricks in stride by now."

"I rather not have him play his tricks when I'm facing down a sea monster the size of a skyscraper!" Dean countered.

"Dean, calm down." Sam said. "He did say it couldn't hurt us."

"Yeah I don't think that would go over too well with Big Daddy." Connor said. "And this is just one of his little pocket dimensions after all. Just roll with it Winchester, have a good time and enjoy being inside a hit movie."

* * *

"So kiddo, enjoying your vacation?" Gabriel asked as he popped into Loccent and took a seat next to Kevin.

"When do we get to fight another kaiju?" Kevin asked.

"That's up to you kiddo?" Gabriel said. "We can fight as many as you want. I can make double events and triple events but I did want them to get a feel for their machines before we throw too much at them."

"Yeah Sam and Dean need all the practice they can get." Kevin said thinking back over the clumsy fight that just took place.

"How about we deviate from the script a bit?" Gabriel asked.

"Deviate how?" Kevin turned toward the archangel.

"I think we should have a debriefing complete with training films and you and Castiel can lead the class." Gabriel said. "I'm already having to deviate somewhat so no one dies. Yep training films and a debriefing so we can plan our attack on the breach."

"Sounds like fun." Kevin said.


	5. Chapter 5

The jaeger pilots were gathered in a meeting room along with Castiel and Gabriel. Gabriel had been droning on and showing films of several different kaiju battles.

Dean shifted in his seat and poked Sam in his side. "I've seen the damned movie and I don't remember any training meetings."

"Shhh!" Thor whispered. "Just go along with it. I don't care to rile Loki up when he gets one of these silly ideas in his head. He'll tell Freya that I was being mean to him and I'll have to listen to a 10 year lecture from her."

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Thor?" Gabriel asked.

"No brother, please continue." Thor said. "We are all hanging on the edge of our seats waiting to hear of your plan to humiliate and defeat that Greek sea serpent."

"Kaiju." Castiel corrected. "Poseidon is actually a kaiju, or kaijus to be specific."

"It's Poseidon, his form matters not." Heimdallr said. "That makes him a barnacle infested, seaweed covered, pain in our collective pagan arses."

"Can we continue now?" Gabriel grumbled.

"Go ahead." Connor said.

"Aye, tell us the plan for dealing with this wee beastie." Murphy agreed.

"Well that would be Dr. Castiel's theory." Gabriel said nodding to the angel.

"Very well, the problem that we have encountered thus far is the throat of the breach closing before we could get a device through." Castiel began. "However, according to my calculations, we will soon begin witnessing multiple events starting with a double event then a triple event. My calculations indicate that the throat of the breech will stabilize to accommodate these multiple events keeping it open long enough for us to get a device through."

"And the device we will send through is a thermonuclear five ton bomb." Gabriel added. "Berserker is our fastest jaeger, so Thor and Heimdallr will carry the payload; the rest of you will run interference and keep the kaiju busy so that they can deliver it."

Alarms suddenly blared throughout the compound. Kevin's voice soon followed over the PA system _. "Movement in the breach! Two kaiju signatures category four code named Asswipe and Skidmark!"_

* * *

Meg looked up at the sound of the civil defense sirens going off. "And that's my cue."

"Your cue?" Balthazar questioned.

"You've seen the movie right? Time for me to toss you out to become Kaiju chow." Meg smirked.

"You do remember who actually got eaten in the film right?" Balthazar reminded.

Meg just smirked and waved to the demons standing around. "Please escort our guest to the door and point him in the direction of the nearest kaiju shelter."

* * *

Kevin had just finished running down the specifics of the kaiju to the gathered Loccent crew when three teams of Jaeger pilots suited up and ready to go arrived in the busy hub.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Okay Impala and Warrior, you will hold the Miracle Mile. Berserker, we need you to carry the payload. You are there strictly for backup; engage only as a last resort. Gentlemen, remember there is a city of two million people depending on you for their safety."

"Uh question." Dean said raising his hand. "Didn't Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha bite it?"

"Relax Deano. Nobody is dying except the kaiju." Gabriel assured. "Although I can't say that you won't get a bit banged up." He added with a smirk.


	6. It's all fun and games

Balthazar cursed the fact that Gabriel was older and more powerful than him and once again wished he could go back in time and ask to be Heaven's gardener instead of letting Joshua get the cushy assignment. Joshua was probably sitting in his gardening shed with a glass of lemonade and a bowl of popcorn watching this humiliation on pay per view.

"Oh bloody hell! Watch where you flail those bony elbows!" Balthazar said to the young man next to him as they crowded through the closing doors and into the Kaiju shelter. The humans and huddled together quietly trembling in fear and listening for any sounds of battle above them.

* * *

"Um, they guys will be okay, right?" Kevin asked as he watched the activity in the hangar. Two jaegers were being connected to the fleet of helicopters that would transport them to the Miracle Mile while the third was rolling on its transport platform to the hangar doors.

"They will be fine although the fight will be a bit tougher this time." Gabriel said. "We have to let Poseidon think he has a chance to win this thing even if we know that chance is about the same as Frosty the snowman would have in hell."

Gabriel leaned forward and keyed the mike. "Bring your A game gentlemen; these are the biggest kaiju we've encountered to date."

* * *

_"So you Winchester boys want to make a wee bet?"_  Murphy asked over the comm system.  _"Connor and I grew up fighting; bet we can put our kaiju down before you two."_

_"I think you had a couple of bottles too many of that Irish Whiskey."_  Dean shot back.  _"Sammy and I grew up fighting too; but we fought actual monsters."_

"What? You mean like tossing salt at fairies?" Connor asked.

_"It actually works if you ever run across one."_  Sam said _. "They have to stop and count ever grain. And guess what I did a little Kaiju research last night. You two are buying the drinks when we're done here."_

_"The lot of you should leave your discussion until later. The Kaiju are eager to get started."_ Heimdallr said as two kaiju erupted from the water to attack the two jaegers.

_"We will stay right here and keep watch to make sure that your wager is settled later."_  Thor chuckled.  _"For now you should concentrate on your enemy."_

The two jaeger crews quickly found out what the pagans meant as they were both knocked off balance. Dean and Sam struggled to get the machine to its feet with the added weight of a kaiju on its back. Connor and Murphy were no help being caught in a struggle with the other kaiju.

_"Look out!"_  Thor's voice came over the comm system as Kaiju number one (Know body had told them which kaiju was which) heaved itself off of the downed Impala to grab Warrior by the head pulling the machine off balance. This gave Sam and Dean the opening they needed to get back to their feet and back into the fight.

Kaiju number two took advantage of the momentary advantage to submerge and turn toward the shore.

* * *

Balthazar gave thanks to his father that he was an angel and could forego breathing should he choose to do so. At this point in time, not having to breathe was a blessing as his nostrils were being assaulted by odors he had no desire to name. Balthazar was almost certain that somewhere in the underground shelter was an infant in dire need of changing. A chorus of screams went through the space as the ground shook and old mortar rained down on the refugees.

"Oh crap." Balthazar mumbled as a huge talon burst through the roof, revealing glowing blue eyes focused directly on him.

The kaiju pulled its limb back as its head thrust forward into the hole sniffing the air. Balthazar turned to the little old woman next to him, grabbing the umbrella she was clutching. "Pardon me but may I borrow your parasol for a moment?" Swinging the useless weapon, he hit the monster on the tip of its nose before poking at it.

* * *

_"Berserker Let Celtic Warrior and Impala handle that Kaiju."_  Gabriel's voice ordered over the comm system.  _"We've got incoming; the second kaiju is headed for the docks!"_

_"Finally!"_  Thor said.  _"I thought you were going to let the humans have all the fun!"_

The Kaiju threw his head back roaring aggressively and lunged at Warrior only to get a huge metal foot it its backside.  _"Now we can say we've kicked a kaiju's ass!"_  Dean crowed as Impala danced back out of reach.

Warrior quickly moved forward grabbing the kaiju in a full nelson hold.  _"Now this is going to be fun! It's not a pub but what they hell."_  Murphy said.  _"You Winchesters ever been in a good bar fight?"_

_"You're kidding, right?"_  Sam said as Impala swung a huge roundhouse with its right fist _. "You never had the chance to visit Harvelle's Roadhouse on a Friday night full of drunken hunters!"_

The two jaegers backed up and set themselves for the next attack. The kaiju seemed to hunker down for a moment before opening its mouth and shooting out a stream of blue acid that splattered both jaegers.

_"Son of a bitch!"_  Dean yelled as Impala drew the Colt and Warrior pulled out the two huge Desert Eagles.

When the reports from three huge guns emptying their clips into the monster died down; Gabriel's voice sounding entirely too cheerful cackled over the comm system.  _"Yep, it's all fun and games until they start puking acid."_


	7. Chapter 7

Balthazar looked at the Kaiju's glowing blue multi-forked tongue as it tasted the air in the shelter. The angel managed to jump behind a column just before the appendage wrapped around his waist. He breathed a sigh of relief as a loud air horn announced the nearby presence of a jaeger.

The huddled humans all jumped, startled at the sound of a loud impact above the shelter. Balthazar felt a shiver of unease shudder through his vessel. While he wouldn't be killed if the battle resulted in a cave-in; it would be an extremely painful experience. Balthazar and the humans breathed a sigh of relief as the sounds of battle left the immediate area.

* * *

The Winchester and McManus brothers came into Loccent eager to witness the battle with Poseidon from the best seat in the house. The Jaegers had barely entered the hangar before the maintenance crews were crawling all over them repairing the damage.

 _"Okay, let's show this sea-logged bastard what it means to be an Asgardian! Deploy Mjolnir_!" Thor's voice carried over the comm.

The group watched the monitors getting a good view from the cameras mounted on the circling helicopters. The Kaiju roared with pain as the large hammer impacted against the side of its head. Berserker didn't hesitate connecting again on the backswing. The kaiju stumbled back gaining some distance as the spikes along i's back began to glow.

"Heads up!" Kevin yelled. "The other one did the same thing before spraying Impala and Warrior with acid!"

Heimdallr rammed his fist into the kaiju's mouth as soon as it opened grabbing the acid sac and preventing it from spraying. The kaiju immediately clamped it jaws down gnawing on the metal but not causing any damage.

Thor grabbed the kaiju by the back of the neck as Heimdallr yanked the gland from the creature's throat tossing it over the jaeger's shoulder.

"Are you gods or what?" Gabriel yelled into the mike. "I'm really beginning to wonder; it's Poseidon for Pete's sake! Just kill him already. We've already got two jaegers with major damage; we don't need another one!"

 _"I thought the goal of this vacation was to enjoy ourselves_?" Thor responded.  _"Heimdallr and I are finally enjoying ourselves."_

"Kill it now or you're both getting Ex-Lax for desert!" Gabriel threatened.

 _"Loki, will you ever stop being such a killjoy?"_  Heimdallr asked as he drew the sword and began slicing parts off of the kaiju.

"Have you forgotten that Poseidon will be returning?" Gabriel asked. "We won't have much time before the next attack. It's time for Castiel to join Balthazar!"

* * *

Balthazar had wasted no time leaving the shelter once the all-clear was sounded. He quickly made his way back to Meg's headquarters. Slipping into the shop, he stood by the counter as the door to the hidden room opened.

"Guess who is back you stubby little wannabe demon!" Balthazar announced. "You owe me a kaiju brain!"

"I suppose I do." Meg sighed. "How did you like the public refuge?"

"It stunk!" Balthazar said. "And I was reduced to fighting off a kaiju with some old woman's umbrella!"

"Oh well, come on then." Meg said with a laugh. "Let's go get your kaiju brain."

"Being reduced to that level of undignified behavior is not funny, Stubby." Balthazar grumbled.

"Hey just remember you got a laugh coming." Meg said as the two got into her limo. "So I guess the humans are out of it now. Two Jaegers should have been destroyed at this point."

"Actually we still have three jaegers; although the Winchesters and the MacManuses took a bit of a beating before they dispatched their acid spitting Kaiju. This kaiju is the one that Heimdallr and Thor took down. However a bit differently than in the movie."

"So Gabriel's changing things up?" Meg spoke. "Maybe I don't have to get eaten after all!"

"Oh look!" Balthazar said as he caught a flash of tan trench coat at the edge of the crowd gathered around the fallen Kaiju. "Your unicorn is here. Wonder what would happen if he farted a rainbow at a kaiju? I might have to share that with Gabriel."

Meg opened the door and got out. "Oh shut up."

"Hello Meg, Balthazar." Castiel said giving the former demon a small smile. Gabriel says that it is time for us to drift with the kaiju."

"Wait that means we have to do the neural handshake thing and I have to be in your head." Balthazar shuddered. "Gabriel is definitely at the top of my shit list." Balthazar snapped up a bottle of scotch and took a healthy swig. "I definitely don't want to know what the two of you get up to together. Bad enough I've been subjected to Poseidon porn; the idea of angel/demon sex between the two of you makes me wish for a swimming pool full of brain bleach and we haven't even gotten to the drift part yet."

"Don't worry I will endeavor to keep those memories to myself." Castiel said. "What is between myself and Meg is not about to become fodder for your gossip mill."

"Aha!" Balthazar smirked. "So there are memories!"

"Cas, I'm going to shoot your brother." Meg said as she reached up and kissed the angel on the cheek.

"Would you like me to manifest a gun?" Castiel asked with a smirk of his own.

* * *

"So we already know that the event will be a double event." Gabriel said to the gathered jaeger pilots. "And we all know how things progressed in the movie. They are going to be a bit different from now on."

"I hope that means we're not going to get exploded or radiated." Dean piped up.

"Difference number one." Gabriel held up a finger. "We know going in that the jaegers can't get through the breach without riding a kaiju." He held up a second finger. "We have four fully functional jaegers."

"Four?" Kevin questioned.

"You don't think I'm not getting in on the fun do you?" Gabriel smirked. "Besides Balthazar had a good weapon idea for it. Finally we know that nobody can die permanently in this little bubble and really Dean; you more than anyone should know you won't stay dead."

Dean gave the archangel a good imitation of Sam's bitchface.

"So you've got a bit of downtime before the next event." Gabriel said. Get some rest. We'll meet in the training room when Castiel and Balthazar get back from their tandem drift with the kaiju."


	8. Chapter 8

Meg pointed at a random demon. "The secondary brain belongs to them. Go with them and see to it."

"Um…aren't you coming?" Balthazar asked.

"Why would I risk it when I can just send a peon in my place?" Meg smirked. "Why should the sugar addict have all the fun messing with the script?"

"Or are you just trying to duck being dinner?" Balthazar asked.

"So what if I am?" Meg said. "I still have a demon's sense of self preservation. Now get going before your brain dies."

* * *

Gabriel gave a wide smile looking up at the secret fourth jaeger. Darius licked his lips nervously. "We have to actually get into that thing?"

"Relax kiddo. You'll be drifting with an archangel." Gabriel said. "And it's the one that knows Poseidon in and out. Besides, this baby is special. She's got more than a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Okay we're here." Sam said as he and the rest of the jaeger pilots entered the hangar.

"Yeah, what's so important anyhow?" Dean asked.

"I thought you guys might want to meet the final member of the jaeger team." Gabriel said. "This is Divine Trickster. She'll be doing you guys a solid during the next battle."

"Doing us a solid in what manner Loki?" Thor asked regarding the streamlined jaeger.

"You'll know it when you see it." Gabriel said. "The techs actually rewired all the jaegers so they share a certain common circuit."

"I don't see any weapons." Connor said "How exactly do you intend to fight a kaiju with no weapons?"

"She farts rainbows." Gabriel smirked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Murphy said.

"That's not funny, Gabriel." Sam added.

"Seriously," Gabriel insisted. "This baby has a tank full of poisonous gas that deploys from a valve right about where the butt is. When the gas hits the air light reacts with it like it would a prism, hence, she farts rainbows."

"Loki, have I told you lately that your brain is addled?" Heimdallr asked.

"Hey it was Balthazar's idea." Gabriel said is his own defense.

"Balthazar thinks unsinking the Titanic just so he doesn't have to listen to Celine Dion is a good idea." Dean pointed out.

"Well I have to say that I agree with that sentiment." Connor said. "Think we can get him to get rid of that Whitney Houston song from The Bodyguard while he's at it?"

* * *

Castiel stood unconcerned as the baby kaiju choked on a demon that looked a lot like Ruby before gagging and dropping lifeless at his feet. "I believe that Sam and Dean would have enjoyed seeing Ruby devoured."

"I enjoyed watching Ruby getting chewed up like an appetizer." Balthazar said. "Alright, let's get this over with and I swear if I see any images of you and Meg…"

Castiel frowned and hit the button to initiate the drift…

Balthazar came back to himself as Castiel ripped off neural bridge apparatus with a grimace. The two looked at each other.

"Well I'm sure Gabriel has planned for this one…I hope." Balthazar said.

"Being that he is well acquainted with Poseidon; I am positive that he has made plans for such an eventuality." Castiel said.

"Well here's hoping. I don't think we have any idea of what a Category VI kaiju is capable of." Balthazar said as they ran back toward Meg's limo.


	9. Chapter 9

"Drs Balthazar and Castiel drifted with a kaiju last night. They informed me that they have information that is of vital importance to pass on to us." Gabriel said as he called the meeting to order the next morning.

In addition to the jaeger pilots, both Darius and Kevin were attending the meeting along with Meg who had given the two angels a lift back to the Shatter dome.

Castiel stepped up to the podium. "As my calculations have shown, and has been proven; the kaijus are now presenting in multiple events. The last event was a double event, I believe the next event due to occur within the next 12 hours will be a triple event…"

Balthazar shouldered Castiel out of the way. "Screw the fact that it's a triple event; we can not only expect a multiple event; we can expect one of those events to present in a Category V kaiju followed immediately by a Category VI."

"Whoa hold up!" Dean interrupted. "I saw Pacific Rim five times and there's no such thing as a Category VI kaiju; they stopped at V."

"That may be so, Dean." Castiel answered. "But during our drift with the kaiju last night; we did indeed witness the creation of a category VI kaiju."

"I don't get it. How did Poseidon manage to create a Cat VI" Kevin queried.

"Well you've been screwing around with the script." Meg pointed out. "Who's to say Poseidon hasn't been screwing around with it too? I was supposed to get eaten by the baby kaiju and here I am."

Gabriel considered for a moment. "It's possible, but it's still my pocket universe, so I'm in control. We'll deal with it. What about the rest of the drift?"

"Well, we haven't seen the EMF pulse yet, just the acid." Sam pointed out.

"And we already know that nothing gets through the bridge without the barcode." Murphy added.

"The EMF won't be a problem, but we won't know who goes through the bridge until the moment arrives." Gabriel said. "We've got four fully functional Jaegers at our disposal and we know that we are going to see a triple event, possibly with a category VI kaiju. I suggest that those of you who are human get some rest while you have a chance."

The group now having been briefed broke up, the humans heading off to get some sleep and the immortals putting their heads together to come up with a game plan.

"You had not planned for this, had you my brother?" Thor asked.

"I didn't see it coming." Gabriel admitted. "But the EMF is a minor annoyance. Divine Trickster has a counter for that. It also has an angel blade, but the other jaegers are better equipped for close quarters combat."

"So the Divine Trickster should carry the bomb." Heimdallr said. "The other jaegers are better equipped for combat; we should act as your protection while you enter the breach."

"And imagine the joy that you will get out of watching that slimy eel blasted to smithereens by the bomb." Thor said.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll give him the finger while I'm at it." Gabriel said. "So Darius, ready to run those drift tests now?"

"It would be wise to do so before the attack." Darius agreed. "I'm still not exactly comfortable with this. I'm a librarian, not a warrior."

"Do not fret, friend Darius." Thor said as he clapped the angel on the shoulder. "You do not need to be. Loki is the King of deviousness. He has even managed to deceive the devil himself on more than one occasion and regularly catches Heimdallr with his Ex-Lax trick. You will be fine."

* * *

Kevin had just sat down at his console with a can of V8 when the alarm went off. Seeing the display on his screen; he dropped his can of juice and hit a button setting off an internal alarm that blared throughout the facility.  _"All personnel report, start immediate evacuation procedures of the city and prepare all jaegers for immediate deployment. All crews report and suit up. We have a triple event!"_  Kevin silenced the microphone then uttered the phrase that best fit the situation. "Well crap!"

* * *

Dean grumbled at the shaking sensation and Sam's excited "Get up Dean. We've got an immediate deployment, triple event!"

"What time is it?" He asked groggily still halfway caught in his dream of an angel and a demon stripping to the song Cherry Pie.

"Two o'clock." Sam answered pulling a T-shirt over his head.

"In the morning?" He asked as he swung his legs over the side of his bunk dropping down to the floor.

"Yeah, you know Poseidon is a dick." Sam said grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the mini-fridge in their quarters. "Of course he would interrupt your beauty sleep." Sam slapped dean on the shoulder and handed him a T-shirt. "And God knows you need all the beauty sleep you can get jerk."

Dean grabbed the T-shirt and headed to the bathroom. "Shut up bitch!"

* * *

"Connor get your ass in gear, we've got three Kaijus headed our way." Murphy said as he stood in the open doorway to their quarters.

"I'm coming for Christ sake! Don't get your knickers in a knot!" Connor said grabbing his rosary and slipping it over his head.

"Lord's fucking name." Murphy reminded as he let Connor pass then pulled the door closed behind him.

"Hail Mary full of grace." Connor mumbled. "You ready to kick Poseidon's ass?"

"Aye, let's do some gratuitous violence." Murphy answered with a grin.

* * *

"It seems that Poseidon is eager for a fight." Thor said as he and Heimdallr walked down the corridor toward the hangar. "What say we give him one?"

"I just hope that Loki lets us have our fun this time." Heimdallr said with a grin. "It has been some time since we were challenged in any way. I think the presence of angels in Asgard deters our enemies, I sometimes feel obsolete."

"Well my friend, let us go listen Loki's rousing speech on cancelling the apocalypse." Thor said. "Then we can have some fun!"


End file.
